Talk:Panda
After the events of Caines takeover it is not mentioned whether Panda was assigned a role in the running Of the FAYZ but it is presumed that he along with Howard and Orc also Became a Sheriff working for Drake. It was during this time that Panda got close to Drake who recognized his skill at driving and kept him around should he need getting somewhere. Panda while still being part of Orcs gang became more loyal to Caine than to Orc even to the point of obeying Drakes orders and refusing Orcs although whether this was out of loyalty or fear of Drake it is not Known but it was more likely the latter. After Bette is murdered by Orc Panda is likely informed but doesn’t attend the funeral. Panda is later seen making fun of little Pete and throwing rocks at him with Quinn and Chris while on an assignment from Mary but is quickly dealt with by Sam who calls Panda a creep and questions Caines authority he even threatens to sell out Panda to Orc who has no idea about his dwindling loyalty. Panda takes the hint and leaves but shows great disdain at being blackmailed by Sam. Panda next captures Sam at Ralphs grocery store serving as a temporary distraction before Drake jumps Sam and Astrid incapacitating both of them and allowing Howard and Orcs crew to tie them both up. Once tied Panda hoists Sam into A trolley and the group takes him and Astrid to the school gym to see Caine, on the way there Panda proceeds to taunt Sam taking great pleasure in his discomfort. Once at the school Panda is one of the boys that tips Sam out of the trolley and Bears witness to Caine Beating up Sam using his power of telekinesis. Once Sam is informed about Astrid being tortured by Drake Panda is sent to tell him that he is able to proceed and do whatever he wishes to Astrid should Sam refuse to cooperate. However Astrid Sam Quinn and Pete get away although not together and Panda and Drake are left explaining to Caine how they escaped. Later Panda accompanies Orc and the rest his crew to the docks and sees Sam, Edilio and Quinn in the back of a boat heading to the Power Plant he presumably rushes back to Coates to inform Caine as he doesn’t accompany Orc on the cigarette boat. Panda later discovers from Drake that Sam and his friends are back together and them going to the Power Plant was just a ruse they were really going to Clifftop to meet Astrid, and now they have no idea where they are but they assume that they are following the barrier back to Perdido Beach or else are dead. Panda is next seen heading to Coates Academy to watch Andrew Vacate and drives the SUV carrying Caine, Diana, Drake and computer Jack once at the gate Panda exits the car and checks for Benno who was left in charge of Coates by Caine prior to him assuming Command of the FAYZ, after checking for Benno who is nowhere to be seen Panda opens the gate himself and rushes back to the car. He then drives the vehicle through the gate and parks the SUV near the front entrance. He gets out the car with the others while Caine notes the damage to the school and Diana confirms that the damage was caused by Andrew. Panda and the others scale the steps to the school entrance and wait outside the door unsure of what may be on the other side until finally Caine orders Panda to go inside and check it out, Panda refuses Caine's order being too scared, Caine calls him a coward and uses his telekinesis to throw Panda Against the wall of the school breaking his ankle and leaving him slumped against the wall screaming in pain. Suddenly the doors of the school burst open and hit Panda’s head and out rush figures described as apes, they are really just Coate's kids who had the Power but refused to follow Caine and so had their hands cemented as to stop them using their ability’s. They kneel at Caine's feet and beg him for food as they are starving due to them not being fed by Benno who vacated a few days ago. This surprised Caine as he assumed that Benno had a few days if not weeks yet before he vacated, it is later revealed that his birth certificate was in fact falsified. after Caines gets rid of the “Freaks’’ Panda watches as Caine duels Andrew and does not sustain any further injuries during the battle, After Andrew is brought under control and Caine's group get a handle on the situation, Panda staggers into the school and slumps into an armchair watching as Drake ties Andrew up. Panda later witnesses Andrew vacating and also observes the video footage of the event captured by Jack which shows a green flower with fangs tempting Andrew this entity is later discovered to be named the Gaiaphage, Panda also hears Caine's conclusion about vacating (its possible to not disappear should one resist temptation). Due to his leg injury Panda is unable to drive and so is kept at Coates Academy with both Mallet and Chaz and presumably helps with the repairs of the school although what task he had was not mentioned. It was during this time in the FAYZ where Panda was replaced temporarily by Louise as Drake's driver although Drake preferred Panda due to his cautiousness.Panda later watches Drake get his arm amputated and is even forcibly ordered by Caine to cut his arm off to which Panda refuses before physically retching and standing back leading the maneuver to be performed by Diana. Once Drake recovers from his traumatic experience he approaches Panda requesting him to take him to Lana in the hopes of forcing her to heal his arm. Panda obliges and drives the SUV to Lana's house parking just outside her yard. Drake then fetches Lana and Panda drives them both back up to Coates Academy but just as they are about to arrive back at Coates they bump into Howard and Orc, Panda leans out the car to ask what the two are doing on the road when he is suddenly yanked by the arm out of the car by a mutant Coyote further injuring and incapacitating him from the short skirmish that follows. Panda dies in lies by pushing an SUV that had run out of gas down the Mountain Road that lead from Coates into town after getting the car started he jumps in and plans to ride the car out until the bottom of the slope however he somehow loses control and veers through a railing and into a ravine the impact and fall of which killed him, his body is later found by Bug who gets Caine to remove it from the ravine by using his power of telekinesis however once out of the ravine Caine leaves bug to haul Panda back to Coates himself,but With everyone in the FAYZ starving Panda’s body can not be left to go to waste and so he is cooked on a pyre and eaten by those still housed in Coates with Diana eating his chest and Caine his left leg they soon come to regret this and feel guilty about eating someone who they had both respected and who Caine described as being a genuinely good and loyal kid. --DisgustingWastelander (talk) 12:30, September 1, 2017 (UTC)